


Bubbles and Texts

by TechnoSkittles



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, KyoSaya, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoSkittles/pseuds/TechnoSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I sent a picture of myself in the tub to my friend but I guess I sent it to the wrong person but hey you’re kinda cute” prompt. Kyosaya fluffy goodness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles and Texts

_**{Would you let me know; 'Cause I can't read your mind}** _

As the bath filled up with steaming water and cloud of bubbles, Sayaka shed off her clothes, sighing in relief when she unclasped her bra and unbuttoned her jeans. Softball practice had been called off that day but that didn't save her from having a rough time at work. The customers had been particularly nasty today, nitpicking at things she ultimately had no control over and couldn't really fix even if she had wanted to. It wasn't her ideal way to start off the weekend, but she planned to soak in a bath that night to in hopes that it would relieve her of all the negativity she had faced that day.

Rolling her head on her shoulders and working out the kinks that had formed there due to stress and frustration, Sayaka walked over to the tub. She stuck her hand in the water, testing the temperature and once she was satisfied she turned off the faucet, reverting the bathroom back into silence. To further her attempts at relaxation she played a classical music radio station on her phone, swaying and humming along with the sounds of the orchestra. Then she climbed into the tub, letting the hot water soothe her muscles and reduce her to a catatonic state as she sat there and let all of the stress from the day leak out into the water.

She hadn't been in there long before her eyes snapped open when she remembered that she had forgotten to text Madoka like she had promised. Her friend had gotten a new phone number recently because the klutz had managed to drop her old phone down a sewer drain and signed up for a new contract instead of just renewing her old one. Which, when Sayaka pointed out the lack of logic in the situation, the girl ducked her head down in shame with a prominent blush on her cheeks. To get them back off topic Sayaka asked for her to write her new number down and she would text her later to have her back in her contacts. The pink-haired junior had brightened immediately at her suggestion and scrawled her new number on a piece of paper before running off to attend tennis practice.

Sayaka groaned audibly and hit her head against the tiling of the shower wall.

And it was shortly after that that she had lost the piece of paper. Even though she could've  _sworn_  it had been in her back pocket….

Regardless, Madoka was still expecting a text from her and would probably be, hours later, a little worried by now. And of course there wasn't a way to contact her because she  _lost the slip of paper_.

Still that was no excuse. She had made a promise and she intended to keep it. Lucky for her she had managed to mostly memorize the number before storing it away to check back on later. So she could probably still manage to text her before she forgot it.

Deciding now was better than later where she would likely have completely forgotten it after her brain turned into relaxed mush, Sayaka reached for her phone and opening up her messaging app.

And stared.

It started with a five, right?

Yeah….wait, no….six? Two! It was a two!...Maybe.

Sayaka shook her head and punched in the number. No. It had to be a five. She was sure of it. She smiled brightly when she finished punching the number in, an exact duplicate to how she remembered it was written on the paper. Yeah. This was it.

Now, in retrospect, Sayaka had to say that on a scale of one to ten, her next move hit a gajillion on the stupidity scale. But whether it was her overconfidence that made the decision for her or her mind was already mush by that point, she wasn't entirely sure.

So she had made the decision to text Madoka….and send a picture along with it.

It wasn't a particularly bad picture, per se. All her assets were covered and she was making a silly face so unattractive that there's no way it could've been mistaken as one of  _those_  pictures, but the fact still remained that she was naked in a bathtub and that was something harder to explain.

And so she sent the picture along with a caption of how her day at work had been before leaning back and relaxing into the bath again. The classical music continued to play, echoing off the tiles and lulling her into a state of near-sleep.

Until it was interrupted by the  _ding_  of her phone receiving a text message.

Figuring it was Madoka messaging her back she opened it, unprepared for what she did see. Because it certainly wasn't Madoka.

Instead there was a picture of a girl, her hair as red as apples with eyes to match, sending her a fanged grin. She didn't recognize this girl, which made all of it even weirder. Underneath was the caption ' _Hey so I don't know you and I don't know if sending pictures of yourself taking a bath is a normal thing for you. But I just wanna say you're pretty cute. Have a good day._ '

The heat rising from the steaming water she sat in barely rivaled the heat now rising to her face.

Then her fingers were furiously flying over the screen keyboard, typing out a hasty message.

' _Ohmygod I am SO sorry! That was meant for a friend! I must've typed in the wrong number!'_

Once the icon on the screen indicated her message she had sent, Sayaka sighed a little in relief but did not relax completely. Her shoulders still raised up to her ears she waited with bated breath for the girl to message back or even not at all.

At this point she wasn't sure which one she wanted more. Acknowledgement of her apology or the ignoring of her mistake and forever pretending it never happened?

Her phone answered for her when it buzzed again. She opened it immediately, the phone never having left her hands while she waited, and was surprised to find another picture of the girl, her fanged grin wider, eyes brighter. Sayaka bit her lip. She was actually kind of pretty.

Underneath was another text: ' _Seriously don't worry about it! It's not everyday you get a surprise bathtub pic of a cute girl! Honestly it's been a pretty shit day so this really picked up my mood!'_

Sayaka re-read the message a couple of times, a steady pink blush appearing on her cheeks as her eyes ran over the word "cute" over and over again.

Cute. She was calling her  _cute_.

Completely forgetting about the fact that she was supposed to text Madoka, Sayaka typed out another reply and held her phone even after it had been sent, eagerly awaiting a response. It came in a timely manner, as if the girl on the other end was waiting for a response just as she was. The conversation kicked off from there and Sayaka learned a few things about the strange girl, like how she worked at a candy store on the offtime that she wasn't helping her father with the church they lived in with the rest of her family. She was around the same age and would be in the same grade, but her father had insisted on homeschooling both her and her younger sister, thinking it better to supply their education himself where he could also preach his religion, something they didn't allow in schools.

They also exchanged more pictures, more on the girl's - Kyoko she said her name was - part than Sayaka's.

And Sayaka would be totally lying if she said she didn't save a few to her phone. Which….wasn't  _that_  creepy, right?

Time passed quickly and soon enough Sayaka felt herself getting chilled as the heat from her bath completely left. Pausing the conversation she climbed from the tub, almost slipping and falling on her butt in her haste to get out, before going into her room and getting dressed in her pajamas. She had barely pulled up her pants when her phone buzzed with a new message and she lunged for it reading it with a small smile on her face.

She took another picture of herself, this time curled up with a pillow on her bed, and sent it to Kyoko with a quick response to the girl's earlier message.

Not even a minute later she received a picture of Kyoko smiling, as if she had taken the picture in mid-laughter, her fangs gleaming in the light of her room.

' _She has clothes!'_

Sayaka rolled her eyes at this but laughed anyway, texting back a sarcastic response which only elicited an even  _more_  sarcastic response from the redhead. Their conversation picked up where it left off, and before Sayaka knew it it was already past midnight. A yawn made her eyes water and she blinked sleepily at her phone, waiting for another message to pop up.

When it did, she read it briefly, typing out a short response before bidding Kyoko goodnight, telling her that she was off to bed. And then she waited for the response from her, hoping to receive a goodnight back.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Ten minutes had passed and so far nothing. Sayaka frowned at her phone, wondering why the girl had suddenly dropped the conversation. Maybe she had fallen asleep herself? Or maybe she had thought that Sayaka had already fallen asleep and was leaving her alone? Or maybe…

Her phone buzzed and she unlocked it straightaway, reading the new message eagerly.

' _Oh right. I guess it is pretty late. Well, it's been nice talking to you!_

' _Um….do you mind if I save your number to my phone? Or was this a one-time deal?'_

Her heart fluttered in her chest (which was strange because it was  _this_  exciting, was it?) and she typed out her next response before putting her phone on her nightstand and turning off her lamp for the night, letting herself succumb to sleep.

Across town Kyoko looked down at her phone when it chimed with a new message, tearing her eyes from the window she was looking out of from her windowsill to check it. The message she saw brought an onslaught of happiness in her chest and she turned off the screen, gazing back out the window in content (and a little giddiness that she refused to admit to).

' _I'll talk to you tomorrow!'_

Kyoko smiled. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to do this prompt for awhile and I only finally got to it. I saw it on tumblr and it was something like "I sent a picture of myself in the tub to my friend but I sent it to the wrong number but hey you're pretty cute".
> 
> I dunno. I just needed happy kyosayas. The only other kyosaya I've written was more sad and so I needed something cute for these two. Because I am totally capable of fluff.
> 
> Dedicated to my big bro Dakota who came down to see my graduated ass this weekend (and is now stuck in his hotel room for 4 hours since I have last minute chores to do ^^;;)


End file.
